


Fast Food

by mitternachtseule



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitternachtseule/pseuds/mitternachtseule
Summary: Arun Singh invites Adam for lunch after saving him in Dubai. Obviously, he has certain plans for dessert...





	Fast Food

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something that I couldn't get out of my head while working on 'Partners In Crime'. Enjoy!

“I don’t envy you for what’s ahead of you.” Adam nodded at the smaller, middle-eastern man in his office.

“Actually, I’m looking forward to it”, the man replied with a half-smile. “When you’ve been under for too long, you only feel like an imposter out here – in the real world.”

“I can understand that.”

“However, as an expression of my gratitude, would you care for lunch with me?”

Adam hesitated briefly. “See, Agent Singh…”

“Arun, please.”

“Arun. See, I really have to look into the bombing of Ruzicka Station, and Macready is waiting for my report on Dubai.” Singh looked at him, and there was something in that look that touched a soft spot in Adam. Probably his dark brown, almost black eyes, the sad look in them. Yup, the man was totally giving him puppy eyes. And it worked. “Well, I guess I can spare some time for lunch.”

The puppy eyes lit up. “Great!”

 

They left the office together and headed to a small restaurant down the road, actually not much more than a salad bar. Five minutes later, they sat on the first floor balcony, fresh salad, wraps and smoothies on the trays in front of them.

“So, you’ve been undercover with the Jinn for three years now?”, Adam asked.

Singh nodded. “Yes, three years and two months, actually. I was a little surprised when I realized it’s that long already. Didn’t feel like that.”

“What was your job with them?”

“Well, I started out as a pretty small fish, arranged contacts and kept an eye on the even smaller fish. I did good in that, good enough to get the big boss’s attention, and slowly made my way up in their ranks.”

“How did you do that?”, Adam frowned.

“By delivering what the bosses wanted. And a little murder here and there.” He didn’t blink an eye.

“Well... You must be damn good in what you do, surviving for so long in an organization as dangerous as the Jinn.”

Singh cocked his head. “I am.” He took a bite from his wrap. “Now, Agent Jensen –“

“Adam.”

“Adam… How long have you been with the Task Force?”

“Half a year. Pretty new, you see.”

“You’ve always been Police?”

“Almost.” He paused a moment, considering how much he was willing to tell the agent while chewing on his salad. “Did company security for a while before…”

“Before that day.” A shadow flitted across Singh’s face.

“Yeah.” Adam remembered how he had been speaking about the incident earlier at his office. “You… lost someone that day?”

“Like everyone else, Agent Jensen.”

“Like everyone else.” Adam nodded. He didn’t need the CASIE aug to tell him Singh didn’t want to talk about it.

Singh pointed at Adam’s hands. “How did you get these?”

“An armed attack on the company I’ve been working with. Almost died that day.” _If Singh had tried to choose a lighter topic, he’d failed badly._

“Sorry to hear that.”

For a minute they just ate in silence, not entirely comfortable, but not exactly awkward, either.

“I still haven’t thanked you properly for saving both my ass and my cover”, Singh started eventually.

“Just did my job”, Adam answered with a brief smile.

“Oh, you did more than just your job. You risked your life while you personally covered me. Not everybody would have gone that far. Thank you, Adam.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Well…” Singh folded his hands behind his head, stretching himself comfortably. “Job or not, I like your style.”

Adam frowned a little. “Uh, thanks…”

“Seriously, Adam.” He reached out across the table and touched Adam’s hand, lightly, but still confident, leaving no doubt in what his intention was. “You’re damn good in what you do, and somehow you manage to look even better while doing it.”

Adam chuckled lightly, leaving his hand exactly where it was under Singh’s. He surely wasn’t used to such obvious flirting attempts, but somehow he liked the attention the other man gave him. It was a welcome change from the usual treatment people gave him these days. Also, Singh was handsome, he had to admit. Not his usual type, but he liked the sharp look in those dark eyes, the pitch-black hair and olive skin. And Singh seemed to be in pretty good shape from what he could tell. “You’ve got style, too, can’t deny that. And courage”, he told him.

“I’m famous for that”, Singh answered with a smirk, lightly squeezing Adam’s hand now. “You see, there’s one problem with being undercover in an Arab organization.”

“What would that be?”

“You can’t hit on the hot guys. Well, you can, but only once, then you’ll be dead.”

Adam nodded. “Well, here you can. I won’t kill you for hitting on me.”

“Good to know.” Singh’s voice seemed to drop an entire octave. “Because that’s exactly what I plan on doing.” The hand that wasn’t placed on Adam’s went under the table, touching his knee, then his thigh, stroking it on the inside. He leaned in, so close Adam could smell him, a light hint of cologne and something he couldn’t name, something he definitely liked. “How does that feel?”, Singh whispered into his ear as he kept stroking the inside of Adam’s thighs under the table.

“Not bad”, Adam murmured back, feeling himself hardening rapidly.

“Bathroom. Now.”, Singh commanded.

 

The staircase was empty, nobody there to notice the two grown men making out in broad daylight. Singh shoved Adam backwards against the wall and pressed himself up against him, feeling the taller man melt into him as he connected their lips for a kiss. Having the way stronger agent pinned against the wall and complying easily to his every move made his heart race. Just like he had imagined, Adam’s body felt amazing, hard in all the right places, yet pleasantly pliant under his hands. He smelt like dry leather and just a hint of cologne, making Singh want to crawl under his skin and taste every last bit of him.

The way Adam pressed his hips into him, making him feel exactly how hard he was, told him he was on the same page. Strong, augmented hands ran under his shirt and scratched his back while Adam answered the kiss.

Singh grabbed his shoulders and shoved him sideways until they reached the bathroom door, not breaking their heated kiss for a second. As soon as he had the door locked behind them, he hissed into Adam’s ear: “Strip.”

Without complaining, Adam started by wriggling out of his coat, then opening the clasps of his tac vest. Singh’s eyes were glued to his hands, watching his every move almost predator-like. Adam took his time, making sure Singh got a good show. He tried to remember when he did something as… well, _naughty_ as this for the last time, but he failed. Probably when he met Meg- no, stop, he told himself. Those were memories he sure as hell couldn’t use right now. Instead, he focused on the man in front of him, the hungry look on his face, the way he licked his lips once in a while, the _big_ bulge in his pants. Slowly, he put his tac vest down and pulled the undershirt over his head.

“You like what you see?”, he smirked at Singh, his voice a low rasp.

“Shut up and take off your pants”, the agent answered equally low. The soft blush on his face and the wide-blown pupils told Adam that he did like what he saw, though.

He grinned and simply complied by slowly undoing his belt and opening the fly of his heavy canvas pants. There, the tip of Singh’s tongue darted out of his mouth again, briefly licking his lips as his hands ran down his own body, palming his cock through the pants.

Cool air brushed over the tip of Adam’s dick and made him moan as he shoved down his pants and briefs in one movement, simply letting them pool around his ankles.

“Fuck, Jensen”, Singh rasped. He pushed Adam back against the wall and kissed him again, very much aware of the hot cock pressing against his stomach, leaving stains of precome on his shirt. He started kissing his way down Adam’s neck, deliberately leaving a mark every here and there. Adam should have something to remember him at least for a few days while he went back to the other side of the world.

He enjoyed the taste of Adam’s skin as he made his way down his chest, paying good attention to the hard nipples and the sensitive skin around the typhoon ports, then went on one knee as he ran his mouth further down, across the beautifully sculpted abdomen. Adam moaned as he licked a circle around his navel, arching into the touch of that skillful mouth.

Singh took his time, kneeling now completely in front of Adam, one hand cupping and kneading his ass, the other one placed on his hip. He kissed his way down Adam’s groin, stroking the augmented thighs before licking them on the inside. “You feel this?”, he asked.

Adam just nodded. A shiver ran across his entire body, and Singh tasted the salt of fresh sweat on the natural skin in his groin. A silvery pearl of precome dropped down from the tip of his cock, running down the length before Singh caught it with his tongue. He savored the taste, just as much as the broken moan Adam gave in response.

He gave his cock a few more playful licks, up and down the entire length, before finally taking the tip into his mouth. A new shudder, even stronger than before, ran through Adam’s body, and he bit down hard on his lower lip to stop himself from crying out loud. Singh’s amused chuckle ran straight through his cock, making it twitch in his mouth.

Adam dug his hands into the agent’s soft, black hair, guiding his head lightly up and down as he started sucking for real, swallowing down around him expertly. His mouth felt amazing around Adam’s cock, sucking powerfully and pressing his tongue into the slit every few bobs, scratching softly with his teeth every now and then. Adam felt his mind falling apart, white hot heat pooling in his stomach.

“Fuck… Arun…”, he moaned. The answer was another deep chuckle, making Adam see stars.

It really didn’t take long until he felt his orgasm building up; the last time someone payed attention to him like this had been way too long ago. “Arun… I’m…” He tried to pull away, but firm hands on his hips held him in place. Another slow, intense bob of Singh’s head, combined with a particularly strong suck, and his sight went blank as he came in long, hot waves in his mouth, warm hands holding him steady as he shuddered through the most intense orgasm he’d had in months. If it wasn’t for the strength of his augmented legs, they would surely have given.

Singh straightened himself up and leaned in for a new kiss, giving Adam a good taste of himself. He didn’t mind at all.

“Damn… that was… something”, he said, voice all low and hoarse, as he caught his breath.

Singh just smiled. “Want to make it even better?”

“What do you have in mind?”

He cupped Adam’s ass and gave it a tight squeeze. “Would you let me fuck you?”

Adam hesitated. It had been years since he’d last bottomed, and they were still in a restaurant toilet. The longer they stayed in here, the higher the chance someone else wanted to use it. But then again… He looked Singh’s figure up and down, eyes finally catching on the huge tent in his pants. Lust won over objections in a split-second. “Alright”, he nodded. “Hope you came prepared, then?”

Singh smirked, producing a small package out of his pockets; lube and a condom. “Bend over for me”, he commanded. Adam simply obeyed, bracing himself against the (thankfully clean) cistern as Singh coated his fingers in lube and slowly inserted the first one. He clearly knew what he was doing, rubbing soothing circles into Adam’s spine with one hand while stretching him with the other one, placing kisses into the back of his neck every now and then. Adam relaxed into his touch, feeling that he was getting hard again.

Singh added a second finger, slowly scissoring them inside, then a third one, curling them and brushing over Adam’s prostate. “Doin’ so good for me”, he murmured into the soft skin in his neck. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just… get going already!”

Singh chuckled. “Getting a little impatient?”

Adam whimpered at the loss of touch as Singh pulled his fingers out. Over his shoulder, he watched closely as Singh undid his belt and, noticing Adam’s look, teasingly slow opened the fly. His dark red, throbbing cock quite literally sprang out, and Singh moaned softly in relief. He rolled over the condom and lined himself up with Adam’s ass.

“You still good?”

Adam just nodded. When Singh pressed the tip of his cock inside, he felt a little sting; but most of the stretch was actually pleasurable. He took a deep breath that came back out in a moan as Singh pushed himself deeper inside, filling him out in all the right places.

They both held still for a second, adjusting to each other. Slowly, carefully, Singh started moving. As he felt Adam easily relaxing around him, he increased the pressure, his hands firmly on Adam’s hips.

“You’re feeling so good”, he rasped, along with a stream of praise and incoherent profanities. One hand was still guiding Adam’s hips while the other one reached around him, caressing his chest and stomach. As he increased his pace, his fingernails dug deeply into Adam’s skin, sure enough leaving marks. Adam moaned into it, the pain – small compared to what he had been through recently - definitely adding to his lust. Singh seemed to notice that as he bit down on his neck, his teeth breaking the sensitive skin and even drawing some blood.

“You like that?”, Singh asked. He was panting, falling now into a fast, hard pace.

“Mh-hmm”, Adam hummed in response. Singh’s hand found his nipple, twisting it between two fingers and eliciting a short, broken moan from Adam.

“Tell me, Adam”, Singh panted. “Can you come for me like that, untouched?” A sharp, deep thrust followed his words, hitting his prostate again. A steady stream of precome was now trickling down Adam’s cock, down his thighs.

“If you… keep going like that…”

Singh’s other hand found his second nipple, twisting and tugging them both now while teeth dug deeply into his shoulder. Adam was short of crying out loud, he felt his orgasm build up again.

“Won’t last… much longer”, he panted.

“Then come for me”, Singh hissed into his ear, biting down on the earlobe and increasing his pace even more. Seconds later, Adam came, hot come shooting onto his own stomach and all over the toilet lid. Singh came almost simultaneously inside him, his broken moan muffled by the skin of Adam’s back where he had his face pressed into him.

They stood still like this for a moment, the last waves of lust pulsating through them. Then, Singh’s legs started shaking, and he had to brace himself against Adam’s strong back. Chuckling, he pulled out and removed the condom.

“Holy shit, haven’t done something like that in a while”, Singh laughed when he was able to speak again.

“Yeah, me neither.” He cleaned himself up with the wet paper towel Singh handed him over and pulled his pants back up. As he gathered up his tac vest and wriggled back into it, Singh leaned in for a brief kiss.

 

A few minutes later, they stood outside the salad bar, all cleaned up and dressed again. Cold autumn winds almost blew out the cigarette Adam had just lit.

“How long will you stay in Prague?”, Singh asked eventually.

“Dunno… For now, I’m assigned to TF29 Europe, but that might change if someone with my… talents… is needed elsewhere. Also, Prague is not the best place to live as an aug.”

Singh nodded. “So much is clear. Well, should you ever consider going undercover – I could use someone with your _talents_ to watch my back.” He smirked at him, then sighed briefly. “As much as I enjoyed our lunch break – I’ve got a plane to catch. See you around, Agent Jensen.”

They hugged briefly, a little awkward even, as if they were insecure what the protocol was for departing after sex in public. Then, Singh gave Adam a final kiss on the cheek and walked away briskly.

Adam just stood there for another minute, smoking and watching Singh disappear down the street. He touched the spot under the collar of his tac vest where he could still feel the lingering sensation of teeth scratching his skin, and a little smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

He was still smiling as he set off for the nearest subway station. He had a train to Ruzicka to catch.


End file.
